


Hideous puns

by Ecofinisher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Makes Puns, Bad Puns, Carapace, Cat Puns, Gen, Ladybug - Freeform, Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, chat noir - Freeform, monkey king - Freeform, ryuko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecofinisher/pseuds/Ecofinisher
Summary: Just silly moments with the superhero squad doing puns, much to Ladybug's annoyance.
Kudos: 30





	Hideous puns

**Author's Note:**

> This was made out as a joke when I was working on one of the one-shots for December.

**Chat Noir:** This is a cat-astrophe.

**Ladybug:** Is it possible for you to hold out a mission without saying any of your silly puns?

**Monkey King: **Yeah stop with the monkey business.

**Ladybug:** Seriously, not you too.

**Chat Noir**: That's fur-tastic, Bugaboo.

**Queen Bee:** I don't know, but these puns are amazing...wait that is it! Hum-mazing

**Rena Rouge:** Awesome! I need to come up with some too!

**Queen Bee:** Yours are lame, Rena.

**Rena Rouge:** Just shut up for the fox's sake..Oh I got one!

**Carapace:** Awesome and yeah could you just shell up bro?

**Queen Bee:** I'm not a bro, I'm the humazing Queen Bee. You should know, how to beehave around a majesty.

**Ryuko:** You're just the majesty of rudeness.

**Queen Bee:** Bee-tch, what did you just say?

**Ryuko:** Woah these puns are all on fire.

**Monkey King:** Just like you, girl.

**Ryuko:** Aww did I make you wet?

**Ladybug:** Okay, okay. Great you all know how to do puns, but...keep it rated for children.

**Carapace:** Come on, those puns are turtle-riffic.

**Chat Noir:** Yeah give me a high paw..feet..whatever you call it.

**Carapace:** Good question. I don't know it either *High fives Chat Noir, followed by Ladybug facepalming at the squad of the superheroes.*

* * *

Bonus:

* * *

**Max Kanté:** Monkey King is such a good-looking stud.

**Kim Chien Le:** What?

**Max Kanté: **What?


End file.
